


Best Served Bloody

by Kyluxtrashpit (ApostateRevolutionary)



Series: Bad Things Happen Bingo [3]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bad Things Happen Bingo, Brendol Hux's A+ Parenting, Escape, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Mouth trauma, Revenge, but he gets what's coming to him, fantasies of murder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2020-02-09 15:32:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18640960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ApostateRevolutionary/pseuds/Kyluxtrashpit
Summary: Now that he’s 18, Hux has a plan to get out of his abusive father’s home. Kylo, his boyfriend, insists on helping. Everything goes exactly to plan until it really, really doesn’t.





	Best Served Bloody

**Author's Note:**

> Another fill for [badthingshappenbingo](https://badthingshappenbingo.tumblr.com/) on tumblr and this was for the prompt "Tooth Knocked Out". You can see [my full card here](http://kyluxtrashpit.tumblr.com/post/182412821701/)
> 
> Warnings: teeth getting knocked out (surprise!), blood and injury associated with that, mentions of past abuse (Brendol to Hux), and fantasies of murder

“So we go in, get your shit, and then we leave, right?” Kylo asked from the passenger seat.

“Yes,” Hux confirmed, white-knuckling the steering wheel as he drove them to his old home.

“And I’m here to run interference?” Kylo asked, shifting in his seat.

“Again, yes.” Hux was putting a lot of effort into not snapping at him; Kylo always talked when he was nervous, Hux most definitely did not. “You’re a distraction. I just need you to get between him and I while I grab what I can.”

“And if he tries something?”

Hux rolled his eyes. “Even Brendol isn’t stupid enough to hit you.”

He was pretty sure of that, at least. It was one thing for him to beat his own son, but assaulting a stranger, especially the son of an opposing and influential politician, would be career suicide. As much as Hux would love to see his father get what he deserved, he was sure it wasn’t going to happen. Besides, as much as he wanted to see Brendol go down in flames, it wouldn’t be worth it if it meant Kylo getting hurt.

“But if he _does_?” Kylo asked and Hux could hear him shift again.

“Then do whatever the fuck you want,” Hux sighed, the stress of this situation enough without Kylo’s insistent questions. “It’d be self-defence.”

“Okay good,” Kylo said and Hux could see him nodding in his peripheral vision. “I almost hope he does, you know. I’d love to knock him to the ground.”

“And I’d love to see that, but don’t you dare start it.” Hux stopped at a red light and looked at Kylo meaningfully. “He’s not worth you getting in shit for it.”

“I know, I know,” Kylo huffed, annoyed. “It’d feel good, though.”

“Trust me, I know.” Hux gritted his teeth as the light turned green, all the childhood fantasies he’d always had of causing Brendol harm flashing through his mind.

But that was why they were doing this. Hux was eighteen now and they’d already planned for him to live with Kylo at least until he could get his feet under him (or possibly longer, though Hux didn’t dare to hope too much just yet). Not that Brendol knew that, of course; Hux’s birthday had only been three days ago.

The plan was simple: they would arrive under the guise of having a project to work on together but Hux had some notes he needed to grab from home before they headed to the library. Hux would excuse himself while Kylo made small talk with Brendol, pack a bag with everything of his that mattered, and then they’d leave as soon as he returned. Brendol wouldn’t realize until much later that Hux was never coming back and, by then, Hux would be out of his reach.

He had the inheritance from his mother’s death, acquired on his birthday, to get him through. He’d disconnect his phone, get a new number, and he had already transferred all of his money to a new bank account that morning. All of his assets were safe, he just needed the few belongings he cared about before he gave Brendol the biggest ‘fuck you’ he could manage.

They were close now and Hux’s breathing sped up. It was fine, they could do this. Brendol would never see it coming. Still, anxiety twisted his stomach into knots. All he had to do was pull this off and he’d be free, never having to hide the bruises and injuries again, never having to lie to the hospital staff as to how it had happened again. Brendol wouldn’t be able to hold him captive or threaten him any longer.

But there was still the monumental task before him. Kylo, the equal parts annoying and endearing boyfriend that he was, had offered to come, to make the task a little easier in any way he could. Still, Hux worried; it was one thing for him to get hurt, but if Brendol _was_ stupid enough to go after Kylo, Hux wouldn’t be able to forgive himself if something serious happened.

Of course, Kylo had ignored all his protests and insisted, so here they were.

They arrived at the house both too soon and not soon enough. This was it. Hux pulled over a few houses away to breathe for a bit, trying to get his anxiety under control. He didn’t want to be afraid of Brendol, or anyone, any longer. All he had to do was this.

A hand rubbing gentle circles over his back brought Hux’s attention back to the present; Kylo was looking at him with soft, worried eyes. Hux took a deep breath, holding it before releasing it in a sigh. As much as he dreaded this, he needed to get it over with.

“Thank you,” Hux mumbled as he started the car again.

Kylo took his hand before he could drive away, planting a kiss against his fingers. “We don’t have to do this now if you’re not ready.”

“I know,” Hux said, appreciating the support even if he was irritated that he needed it at all. “But I want to do this now. I need to be free of him already.”

“I understand.” Kylo released his hand and gave him a reassuring smile, though his big, wide eyes still spoke of concern.

Hux ignored it and steered the car back onto the road, then turned into the driveway of the Hux household. This was it. After another steadying breath, he got out of the car and Kylo followed behind. His hand didn’t shake as he unlocked the door and, upon crossing the threshold, Hux knew he was ready.

Brendol was in the kitchen, fixing himself a drink when Hux walked in. He looked at him suspiciously once he noticed he wasn’t alone, visibly putting on a slightly more pleasant demeanour for their guest. Hux wanted to scowl but kept his face neutral, as he always did.

“Hello, father,” Hux greeted, standing with perfect posture, as Brendol always demanded, so that he wouldn’t realize anything was amiss. “Kylo and I have a project to do together. I need to grab the notes from my room and then we’ll be headed to the library.”

Brendol assessed him, staring just a little too long. Then, deciding that there was nothing out of the ordinary, looked Kylo up and down. The twitch of his lip suggested he didn’t like what he’d found, but he wasn’t going to do anything about it.

“Of course,” Brendol said, his tone more amiable than his expression. “Just don’t be home too late, okay?”

“I won’t, sir,” Hux said, then turned to Kylo. “I’ll just be a few minutes.”

He could see the ache of not being able to give Hux even a reassuring touch on Kylo’s face, but he turned and went to his room anyway. There was nothing he could do other than continue with the plan. Just a few more minutes and they’d be out of here. That was all he had to do.

Down the hall, Hux could just make out Kylo’s voice, asking all the perfect questions that got political snakes like Brendol eating out of his hand. It was easy to forget that Kylo knew how to conduct himself in such situations, what with his slouching and all the chains on his pants and his general combativeness. The contrast between this Kylo and his almost made him laugh.

But there was no time for that. As soon as Hux reached his room, he dropped his leisurely pace and hurried. He’d already gathered most of what he wanted to take into a backpack hidden under his bed, but some things had been too conspicuous to move if he wanted to catch Brendol unawares. His clothes were packed and his computer and such were already at Kylo’s, so it was just a matter of grabbing what was directly in sight. It didn’t take long for him to shove everything in, forcing it all to fit.

Once done, he looked over the room again, both to make sure he didn’t miss anything, going over his list again in his head, and to enjoy the fact that he’d never have to fucking see it again. Content, Hux flipped the room off and then turned to go but stopped once he remembered the last piece. Pulling an envelope out of his pocket, he tossed it on his bed, a farewell letter that would leave no doubt as to him never coming back. He was particularly proud of some of the insults he’d written into it.

When Hux returned, both Kylo and Brendol looked at him, the former seeming to have had no trouble keeping the latter busy. Brendol squinted at him but Hux remained unaffected, knowing that acting any different would give him away. They were so damn _close_ now.

“I’ve got everything we need. Shall we go?” Hux asked the question of Kylo, but made sure to keep Brendol in his line of vision.

“Ready when you are.” The smile Kylo gave him was more tender than it had any right to be.

“I’ll be home before curfew, father,” Hux said, enjoying the taste of the lie and nodding in Brendol’s direction. “Have a good evening.”

They turned to go, Hux forcibly slowing his pace to something normal, when Brendol called out, “Wait.”

“Yes?” Hux turned, but did not take any steps back.

“Your backpack is awfully full,” Brendol said, his eyes narrowed, and he took a step closer as Hux’s heart raced. “Where are you really going, boy?”

“To the library, like I said,” Hux insisted, holding back the irritation and fear building in him. “Sir.”

There was a beat, the tension palpable, and then Brendol cut it with one word, like a hot knife through butter: “Bullshit.”

The next moments happened too fast for Hux to process. Brendol charged and he turned, setting his stance to be ready for the worst. But Kylo was fast, faster than either of them, and he was between them before Hux could tell him not to move. Brendol caught on to what was happening and his face twisted in rage before he slammed a fist into Kylo’s face.

Kylo cried out and fell back, his hands clutched to his mouth, and Hux saw red, his limbs shaking with rage and adrenalin. Before he could think about what a bad idea it was, he lunged, curling a fist and hitting Brendol in the face with the strength of years of suppressed anger and fear and hurt. Brendol fell, hitting the ground hard, and Hux strode forward, standing over him like a wolf before an injured rabbit.

Brendol stared up at him in shock, blood spilling over his lips, and Hux just imagined what he could do. He could leap on top of him and strangle him with his bare hands. He could beat him until his skull cracked against the hardwood floor Brendol prided himself on. He could kick him until his ribs collapsed and pierced his lungs, watch as he drowned on his own blood.

A pained groan from behind him shook Hux from his own mind, the world coming back into focus. “Kylo!”

Kylo was picking something up off the floor, blood pouring from behind the hand he had clutched over his mouth. All the fantasies of violence melted away when Hux looked at Kylo, his brow furrowed in pain as he bled all over himself. As much as he wanted to watch Brendol die in the most painful ways he could imagine, Kylo was more important.

“Shit, did you bite your tongue? Is it your lip? Are you all right?” Hux asked, kneeling to fuss over Kylo while he stole glances at Brendol to make sure he wasn’t going to strike again.

Fortunately, Brendol stayed down, his eyes wide as if he was just realizing what he’d done. Kylo shook his head to the first two questions, then, for the third, opened his other hand. Resting on his palm were two bloodied teeth, apparently fresh from his mouth.

“Fuck, okay, we need to get you to a dentist.” Hux ran a hand through his hair, then raced to the fridge and grabbed the milk, pouring a glass and bringing it back to Kylo, who was now standing. “Put them in here. It’ll help.”

Kylo did as asked and Hux ushered him towards the door, turning back to Brendol to spit, “you’ll never lay a hand on me again, you fucking piece of shit.”

Once in the car and speeding away to what Kylo’s phone said was the nearest dentist who took emergencies, Hux shook his head. “Shit, Kylo, I’m so sorry. I really thought you’d be safe.”

“It’s fine,” Kylo slurred, the bleeding at least slowing down a little, though Hux wasn’t sure if that was actually a good thing. “Worth it to see you punch him.”

 A hysterical laugh bubbled out of Hux’s chest; he couldn’t help it. “Fuck, that was good. I wish I could’ve done more. He should be the one missing teeth, not you. Shit, I really am sorry.”

“Worth it,” Kylo said again, smiling like an idiot despite the blood slowly dripping down his chin.

Fortunately, the dentist had been able to get his tooth back in – apparently the milk trick had actually helped. However, apparently only one tooth had fallen out, which meant the other one must have belonged to Brendol. It was easy to tell from Kylo’s, too; Kylo’s was white and healthy whereas Brendol’s was yellowed and decayed, a result of years of smoking and drinking. Hux managed to pocket Brendol’s tooth, feeling absurdly satisfied with himself.

“So what are you going to do with his tooth?” Kylo asked on the way back to his place from the dentist, his words still a little slurred but much better. “Keep it as a trophy?”

Hux laughed. “As tempting as the idea is, that’s also disgusting.”

“Mail it back to him? Like some sort of ‘fuck you’?”

Hux hummed, thinking about what to do with it. He certainly didn’t want to keep it, even if it was a symbol of finally giving his father a taste of his own medicine. Mailing it back to him also didn’t feel right; as unlikely as it was, he didn’t want to risk the possibility it could be put back in. He had no idea if that could be done days after the fact, but he didn’t want to risk it.

An idea came to him and Hux grinned, probably a little manic. It was perfect. Without a word, he pulled over on the side of the road and indicated for Kylo to get out with him. Kylo did, though he didn’t bother to hide his confusion.

“I know exactly what I’m going to do with it,” Hux said, standing by the curb and holding the tooth between two fingers.

Kylo made a questioning noise and, after Hux made sure he was watching, his eyes went wide as Hux dropped the tooth down the storm drain. Kylo then burst out laughing, wincing a little as his mouth ached from it. Hux couldn’t help beaming, the realization that he was truly free finally setting in after the mad dash to the dentist.

Elation thrummed through his body and Hux strode up to Kylo, unable to help himself as he pulled him close and kissed him hard. Kylo made a little noise, possibly of pain which almost made Hux pull away, but Kylo pushed against him just as hard, their lips locked together. Kylo tasted of blood, reminding Hux of his guilt, but the fact that Kylo had tried to protect him made his chest feel warm.

Kylo would heal and Hux was free. That was what mattered. Brendol would never be able to hurt them again and he’d have that missing tooth as a reminder of it for the rest of his life.

**Author's Note:**

> Come hang out with me on [tumblr](http://kyluxtrashpit.tumblr.com/) or [twitter](http://twitter.com/kyluxtrashpit/) too


End file.
